He Loves Me
by redireas
Summary: one-shot... (unless I get enough reviews it will remain one..) James broke Maragrets heart. Lily assumed he did so because 'her time was over' but how could she have been more wrong? Lily's P.O.V. READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!


**A/N:** This is a one shot (maybe I shall write more if people like it) about when Lily found out that James didn't hate her as he always had. Please read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I own Margaret. That's all. I know... (Tear tear)... it's very sad =(

* * *

**He Loves Me:** (Lily's P.O.V.) 

Margaret was sitting in the common-room with her face in her hands. I hadn't seen her since Charms and she had skipped dinner. It wasn't like her at all. She was always happy and wanting to be around everyone, but she was all alone in a corner when I found her.

"Margaret... What's wrong?"

She lifted her head and I saw her tear-stained face. She rarely cried, so I was nervous. What horrible thing could have made her cry? My mind flashed to her muggle father. You-Know-Who had been killing many wizards and muggles, and I feared that something had happened to him. My heart ached and my mind ran through horrible possibilities of what she was crying about.

"He... he... he dumped m-me!!" She wailed and threw her head onto my shoulder. I breathed a sigh of relief. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hadn't killed her father. She was okay.

Well, not entirely... She and James had been going out for the past couple months. Margaret had also fallen completely head over heals for him and talked about him constantly. I could tell she was deeply hurt, but I had known this was going to happen. James didn't stay with a girl very long... Margaret's time had already been running out, maybe even broke a record.

James was not my favorite person in the world, to say the least. He had many annoying habits and well... just wasn't the kind of person I would choose to hang out with. However, seeing how much Margaret had liked him, I kept my mouth shut.

I hugged her and talked in a soothing voice, "Its okay. He's just a -"

"N-no. He was r-really nice about it all. He broke the n-news and hugged me, asking if I was okay. When I a-asked him why, he said that he didn't want me to be more hurt in the future..."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Potter, being nice about a break-up?! It made no sense what-so-ever.

Seeing that she was in a sensitive state, I left Margaret in front of the fire and went to find Potter.

I found him in his dormitory. He was sitting on his bed, laughing at something Sirius had just said.

When he saw me come in, he looked utterly shocked. Not only had I never EVER stepped a foot beyond the barrier between the girl and boy dormitories, but to do this to see James!?

If he was shocked to see me in his room he would be even more surprised to see what I did next...

Without hesitation I marched over to Potter, ignoring Sirius who was saying something undoubtedly rude, and slapped him hard across his face. I stayed a moment, watching James expression change from hurt to confusion. I had never ever wanted to hurt someone in my life. To cause pain was below me. After hitting him I seemed to shrink to low standards but, I wasn't caring about that. All of the rude things Potter and his stupid friends had done rose to the surface of my memory. I was furious. I had always hated James for all that he had done and hurting my best friend had giving me a reason to finally do something about it.

The room was silent with amazement. I had just hit Potter and he hadn't done or said anything in return. He just sat there.

I turned and left. I had done the one thing that I had been so tempted to do these past years, to do something about him. I don't know if even that got through to him. His ego's so big; he'd probably have considered that flirting or something.

I headed up to my dormitory when I heard crack behind me. I turned around and saw that the stairs had become a smooth, slick slide, and at the bottom of it was James. He cursed and looked up at me. His eyes did not show anger, though. It showed a deeper emotion, one that I couldn't read.

I gave him one quick hating glare before opening the dormitory door and slamming it behind me.

I collapsed onto my bed and mused about what I had just done, ignoring the homework piled next to me, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday. I woke up, dressed, and headed down for breakfast. I always enjoyed getting up earlier than others, it gave me time to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet. I read while I ate and everything was going peacefully considering I hadn't thought about last night. 

However, fate must have not wanted me to be happy much longer because as I sat down by the birch tree to catch up on homework he came. He strode along the grass, looking at me. James Potter was here to ruin my afternoon, as usual. I got up to leave but he called out to me. "Wait Lily..."

Every time Potter had addressed me he called me 'Evans'. Hearing him use my first name caught me by surprise and I faced him, curious.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Please...Lily-"

I didn't like the way he called me Lily. Something about his tone wasn't right. He was talking calmly and calling me Lily. He was supposed to be mad at me for slapping him... Something about his calmness made me afraid.

"What?!"

He stopped and looked at me. He looked taken aback and hurt by my rudeness. "I-I just wanted t-to, well apolo-"

He was stuttering? Since when did James stutter?

"-Oh! You wanted to apologize for breaking my best friend's heart?! For doing endless stupid immature things and hexing everyone in sight?! For being impossible to put up with?! Well you know what? I don't care! You've done so much that it's impossible to even apologize for everythi-mmph"

James kissed me. I was so shocked I just stood there. It was a simple kiss, quick and simple. He pulled away and looked at me. "Will you just listen to me?!"

He was yelling now. He wanted to tell me something and I wouldn't cooperate. Potter just KISSED me!!!

I was furious. "POTTER!"

He looked hard into my eyes. He wasn't yelling, "Can you just call me James?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Potter asking me to call him James? Something was definitely wrong.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Why not?" He asked this simply, as though this was an easy question to answer.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!"

"What? Kiss you?"

Potter was really getting on my nerves. He was talking calmly, like him kissing me was no big deal.

"YES!"

"Lily, calm down..."

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME?!"

He looked at me. His eyes seemed deep and full of endless emotion. I just stood there for a minute, starring into his eyes, and I forgot that I was mad.

"Lily," He said so calmly that I actually listened without interrupting. "I came here to apologize. I'm sorry about Margaret. I truly am..."

For a minute, he stood there, waiting for an outburst from me. When I said nothing he walked back to the castle, leaving me more confused than ever.

* * *

I had never felt so un-aware of what was going on around me then I did that day. I went inside for lunch and everyone knew that I had slapped Potter, including Margaret. She gave me this huge lecture about how what I did was wrong, but I didn't listen. I was in this deep zone that I can't explain. I was deep in thought, yet I didn't know how to think. It was like I was separated from everyone else... 

"Lily? Lily...? Lily, are you even listening to me?!"

I jumped slightly and turned to Margaret. I nodded.

"What's wrong? You've been acting really strange this morning. Is there something you want to talk about?"

I shook my head. How could I explain what had happened to my best friend when I didn't even know what happened?

"Are you sure?"

I looked at 'James', and then turned to Margaret. "Yeah."

We walked back up to the common-room after that.

"Lily, I still can't believe you slapped him, of all things! I thought you were all about 'no-physical violence'! And, didn't I tell you last night that he was nice about it and all..."

Just then the Marauders past us and continued down the corridor. I watched Margaret watch James. She looked almost tearful. I could see how much pain she was in. My heart ached just watching her.

In the common-room Potter and Black were playing Exploding Snap. I hurried Margaret into the dormitory as fast as I could, but she had seen them. She had played Exploding Snap with James nearly everyday...

Margaret flopped on her bed and cried. It was always amazed at how helpless the girls that Potter and Black had dumped seemed to be. I understood why as I listened to Margaret's muffled sobs. Those boys just toiled with girls' hearts until they were in love and then let them go...

I came back to the common-room after dinner alone. I had taken a walk around the school so when I came back, the common-room only held one person...

...Potter.

I became instantly furious. I tried as hard as I could to just walk by him and go up the stairs to bed, but then he spoke.

"Do you know why I broke up with her?"

I faced him and gritted my teeth, "No. But I'd like to know why you kissed me."

Potter raised his eyebrow, 'It made you listen to me didn't it?'

I was growing even madder.

"She was up in her room crying! Do you know how hurt she is?! How could you have even thought of breaking her heart?-"

"Lily..."

"-Oh, that's right! You are the famous James Potter! Get a girl, dump them just when they totally fall!-"

"Lily, it's not like that..."

"Oh, really? Then, why did you break up with her? Did you find another girl that's hotter or something?"

"No, I did it because..." He trailed off and looks at the ground.

"Why...?"

"...Because I love someone else. I mean really love. Not some fling. I really love her."

My mouth dropped. "W-who...?"

He gazed at me with those deep eyes, "You."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. I actually like it a lot!!!!! Please review because if I get enough reviews I might end up continuing this story!!!! Plus this might be the longest chapter I've ever writen!!!!!!! Well................................................................REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
